


To No One, From Nobody

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of letters dropped into mailboxes around the zones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To No One, From Nobody

[](http://photobucket.com)

[](http://photobucket.com)

[](http://photobucket.com)

[](http://photobucket.com)

[](http://photobucket.com)

[](http://photobucket.com)

[](http://photobucket.com)

[](http://photobucket.com)


End file.
